Foto
by AishaUchiha
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Se preguntó la rubia kunoichi mientras sentía la fuerte mano del rubio kitsune en su cadera y la anchura de sus hombros debajo de su brazo. Se sonrojó y suspiró. ¡Ah, sí! Le habían engañado…


**_Foto_**

Pareja principal: NaruIno

Humor.

disclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto ^^- La foto tampoco es mía es de su autor de deviant art Darksahdow u.u y sin más la primera historia que hice de esta pareja.

.

.

.

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?_ Se preguntó la rubia kunoichi mientras sentía la fuerte mano del rubio kitsune en su cadera y la anchura de sus hombros debajo de su brazo. Se sonrojó y suspiró. _¡Ah, sí! Le habían engañado…_

_Flashback:_

Varios estudiantes de la academia konoha se encontraban por la tarde en el parque, porque habían quedado antes de que se acabara el curso y se estaban haciendo un par de fotos de recuerdo. Chicas juntas. Foto. Todos los chicos. Foto. Grupos de amigos. Foto. Pero siempre estaban los que intentaban joder el humor de ellas.

-¡Hey, Ino-cerda! – se quejó la pelirosada - ¿Por qué tienes que molestarme haciendo burradas detrás de mí?

-¡Porque si miras a la cámara la foto saldrá mal! – gruñó la rubia, sacando la lengua.

-¡Hey, dobe! – se oyó más allá - ¿Por qué tienes que hacer el tonto siempre? ¿No sabes que las fotos salen mal por tu culpa?

-¡Eres tu el que no sabe divertirse! – se quejó un rubio de ojos azules por las palabras del moreno.

Kiba había oído las dos conversaciones. Debía de haber algún modo de que estos dos dejaran de molestar. Se le ocurrió una idea, carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de todos y sonrió.

-¿Y porque no se hacen una foto ellos dos?

Los aludidos se miraron por un momento. La rubia fue la primera en reaccionar y se giró a su amiga Sakura.

-¿Yo con este loco del ramen? – dijo saltando a la defensiva – ¡NUNCA! - negó con la cabeza.

-Si, ¿Por qué no? – dijo la Haruno y se acerco al oído de la Yamanaka - ¿o es que no te atreves cerdita?

Su amiga la miro con rabia. La estaba retando. Y estaba consiguiendo que se lo tragara. Ino, como buena orgullosa que era, no dejaba escapar un reto para dejar peor a su amiga.

-Ahora verás cómo sí.

_Fin del flashback._

Después de eso ella accedió sin darse cuenta a la trampa que suponía hacerse una foto con el loco del rubio. Por regla general, ellos casi ni se dirigían la palabra, ni en el instituto, ni cuando quedaban con sus amigos fuera de este. Así que nunca había reparado en él. Para ella él había sido siempre el chico que andaba detrás de su amiga ojiverde.

.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

.

El rubio por su parte, también se había quejado de hacerse la foto con la rubia. No era que se llevara muy bien con ella. Para el siempre había sido otra loca detrás de su compañero y rival Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no tuvo más remedio que acceder porque estaba en juego su orgullo con el moreno bastardo, ya que le había retado a hacerlo. Y él no era de los que rechazaba un reto contra el de ojos azabache.

Y si tenía que decir algo a su favor, tampoco es que le importara demasiado cuando se acercó a la compañera rubia. Por culpa de sus amigos y sus incitaciones de "_más cariño_", había pasado el brazo izquierdo por la cintura de la rubia, notando así las maravillosas curvas que se encontraban debajo, de las cuales no había reparado en ningún momento porque no se llevaba con ella. Se sonrojó. Le estaba latiendo muy deprisa el corazón. A pesar de las vendas sentía la piel suave de la chica debajo de su mano.

-¡Más te vale no fastidiarla Naruto! – se quejó Ino – si no, nos la harán repetir – y no le apetecía que su corazón se dislocara otra vez.

No te preocupes, tengo más ganas que tú de que esto acabe pronto, para demostrarle a Sasuke que yo si valgo – replicó el otro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas "_y para alejarme de esta rubia despampanante_".

Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, e inconscientemente sus cuerpos se pegaron más, sobrando un poco de brazo de cada uno por cada lado. Se sonrojaron.

_ _¡NO! Eso es imposible. ¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ÉL/ELLA!__ pensaron a la vez, mientras se escuchaba el sonido que daba a entender que hacían la foto.

FIN.

**Bienvenidos a otra historia creada por mí. Esta salió inspirada en la foto de la portada la cual vi en Deviantart. Ya digo desde ya que la foto no es mía es de su autor Darksahdow :3 Sé que esta pareja no es muy común, quizás por eso me atrae tanto *.*! Esta fue la primera historia que hice de esta pareja por eso me salió tan cortita seguramente, en ese momento no sabía mucho como poder alargar las descripciones ^^u**

**Bueno sin más muchas gracias por leerme y dejen sus reviews plis ;/; muchas gracias y neko besitos a todos~~ !**


End file.
